The Last and the Only: The Meadow of Bones
by Vilinye
Summary: This is River; she likes to jump out of things and have the Doctor catch her. Luke, Gwen, and the Doctor met River Song and explore the famed Meadow of Bones.
1. Prolouge

He sprang through the branches. The green-gray world rushed past, a series of shadow as he rushed after the deer. The deer fled, leaping over shrubs and through tall grass. The hunter can hear the beating heart and the cracking brush and the harsh breathing, smell the hormones and sweat.

In one bound, he catches up. The deer kicks and struggles, but its slender legs are easily broken. With one sharp twist, he shatters the vertebrae. Without waiting for it to go limp, he rips flesh from the body.

A cloud passes over the moon. When it clears, the only sign of the carcass is a shattered skeleton atop a mound of yellowing skulls, and a noise that might be the wind.


	2. Chapter 1

"Now, Luke, where should we take Gwen first?" The Doctor twisted the hot water knob. "Got any preferences?"

"Do you know any planets with good views?"

"Well, there's always the Eye of Orion, but since the Time War, things have been a bit wobbly, not sure if I could pull it off correctly."

"Who's Orion?" Gwen asked.

"According to Gallifreyan lore, he's multi-dimensional being with peculiar powers that somehow resulted in the black hole that Omega used to power time travel , although I always found that story a bit suspicious. And don't even get me started on the Hand of Omega—very tricksey thing, not even a hand at all, but came in useful that one time anyway…"

"Omega? I thought he was just a letter in the Greek alphabet?"

"Oh, that's just the TARDIS translation matrix. His real name sounds something like a football player would say after ingesting acidic pickle juice; though why one would do that, I have no idea."

Gwen glanced at the two of them. "I have no idea what you're saying. Is this how people normally talk?"

"Depends on your definition of normal. I mean, we're inside a box that's bigger on the inside than the outside traveling through space and time—is that normal?" The Doctor winked.

Gwen hopped up to the console. "So, are we going somewhere or not?"

"Yes indeedy," The Doctor pulled a lever. "Hold on!"

The TARDIS spun once before breaking into the space-time equivalent of the whiz-tim-tunger, a dance only performed by the rubber-skeltoned inhabitants of Hexilion Minor or those intent on breaking bones.

Luke sat up, rubbing his head. "Please don't tell me that was one of her better materializations."

"Well, there have definitely been worse." The Doctor waved his hands. "But come on, let's see where we are."

Gwen glanced up at the screen. "Something's coming towards us." A small red dot zipped across the screen.

"Yes, but it doesn't look hostile. Not much. Well, I can't tell, but if it is hostile, at least there's only one of them," The Doctor looked up at the screen again. "That energy trace looks familiar. In fact," he adjusted the settings. "if that's who I think it is—Luke, Gwen, open the doors! Now!"

Luke yanked the door open. "Wait a minute, the sky is above us."

"It normally is—Get out of the way!" The Doctor yelled as someone plummeted through the door.

She crashed into the console, pulled herself up, and stared around.

"River?" The Doctor gulped.

"Hello, Sweetie." She glanced around the TARDIS. "Who's this? Where are Amy and Rory?"

"They're fine, I dropped them off to snog. River, this is Luke Smith and Gwen. Luke, Gwen, this is River. She likes to jump off things and have me catch her." The Doctor adjusted his bow tie. "I'm not sure why."

"Just a sky-diving trip, this time. I hired an off-world ship to take me somewhere private."

"Good, then Gwen can shove you right back out." He retorted.

"Actually, I was being chased. Oh, I had a parachute," River's lips curled into an enigmatic smile. "But it was damaged in the scuffle."

"Meaning, you knew he'd catch you." Luke stated.

"Oh, he's good. Where'd you find this one, Doctor?"

"His mum was an old friend of mine, Sarah Jane Smith—have I mentioned her to you yet? Can't remember. "

"And Gwen?" River glanced around the control room. "Ah, you must be Gwen. Where'd he find you?"

"Landed on an asteroid, found some nasty businessmen mucking about with brain cells and electrodes and such; didn't quite approve, so I invited her to tag along with me." The Doctor took a breath. "Now, why am I here?"

"Why do you think?"

"Why do you think I'm asking?"

"Must be early days for you, otherwise I'd be asking you." River concluded. "Haven't done Asghard yet, have we?"

"Doctor?" Luke tilted his head to one side. "I'd like some explanation here."

"Me too." Gwen looked up at River. "Are you a woman?"

Luke clapped a hand over his mouth. "Gwen—"

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Not exactly, it's a perfectly logically question if all you've seen before are Sontarans, Cybermen, and other warriors."

"I've said some pretty milky things in my time too." Luke grinned. "One time I asked Clyde to tell me about girls."

"What did he say?" The Doctor inquired.

"Not much. He just turned red and rolled his eyes."

"Sounds like him."

"That's right; you met him at the funeral." Luke grinned. "He told me all about it."

"Whose funeral?" River reached down and pulled off her stilettos.

"Mine."

"You look pretty fresh for a corpse."

"It was the Shansheeth, they nicked the TARDIS and decided to fake my funeral. Really, I'm still not sure why they did it. It wasn't a good idea, made me very cross."

Gwen crept away from the console, wincing at the long words and fast talk. "Luke, do you know anything about River Song?"

He shook his head. "I'll ask later."

"What have we done so far? Lake Silenco? Demons Run?"

"No, no. Pandorica and Byzantium. And then there's the—" He clapped his hands over his mouth. "Don't mention that one. No talking about that one. "

"Which one?"

"See what you made me do?" He smacked his forehead. "I had to go put my foot in my mouth."

River walked to the other side of the console, quietly turning a dial as she did so. "Some people are so superstitious. It's actually causing a lot of trouble on the Cyrian Fields."

"Ha! The only problem there is smelling like a bloody perfume counter. Gives me hives."

"That's what I thought too. But I saw it," she shrugged as if it wasn't important.

The Doctor slammed the door. "Now, as soon as I get the TARDIS right-side-up, I am going to shove you out the door."

"That's what you think, Sweetie. You haven't heard of the Blood Thief."

"The Blood Thief?" Luke shivered, but couldn't keep a hint of excitement out of his voice. Granted, it sounded scary, but, in his experience, the really scary species didn't need frightening epithets. Daleks versus the Alliance of Shades, for example.

"Oh, it's a legend of Cyrian farmers and tradesmen. Stories speculate on the existence of a monster that drinks blood and devours raw flesh, leaving only the bones behind." The Doctor babbled.

"Is there any evidence to support this?" Luke inquired.

River nodded. "A meadow on the edge of the village contains a mound of bones, five meters high and twenty meters across. "

"Apart from that?" The Doctor asked.

"None."

"Well, that's not very convincing. What do you say we go take a look?" He pulled a lever.

"It'll be dangerous," Gwen pointed out.

"So?" He shrugged. "I'll assume you're coming, River, unless you plan on another free-fall exercise."

"Of course, Sweetie." River winked at him. "Never try to keep a girl down."

"I'm not passing up the chance to visit another alien planet."

Gwen fidgeted uneasily. "Do I have to go?"

"No. "Luke sat on the floor by her. "But I think you'd like it."

"Then…I guess so."


	3. Chapter 2

The three by three meter hut was further dwarfed by the two men standing inside. "Ackley and Brayden disappeared last night."

"That makes five this week alone." Reeve glanced nervously at the burlap sacking door. "We need to consult the Elders."

"Not until we get more information," Cadman adjusted a wolf-headed brooch. "The Blood Thief can take any form—shall we foster panic before we know what to fear?"

A shadow wavered on the edge of the door. "Why risk more men? We should leave the meadow at once."

"Are you a man or a meadow weed, Reeve? Gods, I wonder how you became a member of the council."

"Not through my father's prestige, at the least." Reeve spat.

Cadman raised a fist.

"Father? Is that you?" A boy's voice drifted into the hut.

"Bede," Reeve swore. "What is it, boy?"

An eight-year in dirty breeches ran inside. "I saw something moving in the woods. I think it's the Blood Thief."

"Have you been listening to Bard's tales again? No, don't answer. You see monsters in every shadow, disaster in every looming cloud. Now, get out before I teach you better manners," Reeve growled.

Bede ducked and ran out, past the huts clustered like half-rotting fungus spores on the edge of the meadow. He clambered atop a granite boulder and peered out across the grass. "Father's too soft. He makes me stay in the village like a girl when there's man's work to do. I'll show him." Bede grabbed a loose rock and raised it high. "Now, if that Blood Thief was here, I'd show him. I'd take this rock and I'd throw it—"

Something was moving. Not deer or hog or even bear—Bede couldn't see what it was, only where it had been. The sky was bluer than it had been—was a storm coming?

No, it wasn't an animal. It was a box, a box suddenly standing right in front of him, but smooth with no gaps between the boards. And it was opening from the inside. Bede swallowed as a haloed figure stepped out. "Who—who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor. " The man bent over, picked a tuft of grass, and chewed on the ends. "Luke, Gwen, it's safe to come out."

"And me?"

"Since when have you cared about safety, River?" He retorted.

Bede stared as three more people emerged from the box. "Are you an Elder? Only they would know how to fit so many people in such a small space. Or spirits, perhaps? Is that what people wear in the spirit world?"

The smallest one giggled, drawing his attention. She wore a long leather cloak that covered her arms, dragging on the ground.

"My name is Luke," the other young man said. "The crazy-haired one is River, and the other girl is Gwen."

"We're here to investigate the Blood Thief."

"The Blood Thief," Bede inched closer. "You think it really exists?"

"That's what I'm here to find out," The Doctor adjusted his bowtie. "Have you seen anything strange recently?"

"Folk have disappeared from the meadow. Aldyth took her dog there to track them down—and they're both missing. So Father says I can't go,"

"Don't want to muff things with your dad, just point me in the right direction then."

"He says I can't go—alone," Bede interrupted.

"Ah. Well, why don't you show me then? Gwen, could you do an aerial scan?"

"My electrodes have been disabled, but I still have infrared vision that can detect any living being within range."

The Doctor nodded. "Good girl. Now, River, you and Luke can go into town and ask some questions. Shout if you run into something dangerous."

Gwen scrambled up the boulder. "I will investigate. Should I return to this location, or attempt to locate you?"

"Don't worry about getting lost. I have your DNA trace in my screwdriver—I can track you down if I have to."

"I will return here." Gwen sprang from the rock, her steady beats lifting her into the pale sky.

Wings? Bede swallowed hard. "She can fly? She must be a spirit."

"Not in the least. She's just a genetically altered humanoid with chiropteran DNA as a result of an experimental weapon plan…. yeah, you didn't understand a word of what I was saying. She's a person, someone special. After all, how many girls with wings do you know?"

"None."

"So, let's get on with the investigation. I heard there's a huge pile of bones somewhere around here, sounds like fun. Do you know where that is?"

* * *

><p>"Listen, we're here to help. We aren't ghosts or monsters or anything like that." Luke took a deep breath, steadily trying to ignore the spears leveled at his chest.<p>

"Can't you tell us anything at all about this Blood Thief?' River added. "We can help you."

"Not until the Elders have a chance to question you," one announced. "March."

Luke remained calm, focusing on picking his way over the clumps of mud and waste on the path. They shoved River and him into a windowless hut and slammed the door.

"You seemed pretty cool with the whole thing." River observed.

"Oh, it's not the first time I've been threatened by aliens. Took a break from it when I went off to college, but there's still the odd crash landing in Oxford. Imprisoned, threatened—pretty much in a day's work."

"So, as an experienced alien hunter, how would you escape this prison?"

"Don't you have some sort of plan?"

"I'm curious how you'd do it, that's all."

"Well, this hut is mostly mud, so we could just break down the wall on the opposite side from the door. If I had K9 or Mum's lipstick, I could break out of something much more complicated than this."

"What type of lipstick?' River raised an eyebrow.

"Sonic. The Doctor left it for her with K9."

River reached into a pocket and pulled out her tube. "Hallucinogenic."

"Really? How does that work?"

"Well, it's only effective at short range, so I have other weapons too. If I have to, I'll show you how it works. But let's try your idea first."

* * *

><p>"There's the haystack now."<p>

"No, it's a pile of bones." Bede fingered a femur. "So, what do you think, Doctor?"

He pointed his sonic at the heap. "Some of these are only hours old, but the heap goes back centuries. "

"Hours?" Bede gasped. "What could strip an animal to bones so quickly?"

"Animal? Well, yes, there's some deer in there, an occasional sheep or dog. But most of these bones are human." The Doctor swallowed hard. "Whatever this thing is, it likes human flesh. Most beasts only devour humans if there's no easier prey."

Something knocked a bone from the pile. Bede tightened his grip on the femur. "What was that?" A flash of brown flickered for a moment. "Where'd it go?"

"What? What was it?"

"There it is!" Bede pointed as a brown, fist-sized object leapt from the pile to the Doctor's hand.

"Youch!" The Doctor shook it off. "The little rascal bit me!" He glanced down, staring resentfully at it. "A chipmunk. I just got attacked by a chipmunk." Licking his wound, he whispered to Bede, "Don't tell River, she'll never let me get over it."

Bede stared at him.

"Is something wrong? It's just a rodent."

"Look at it!"

The grey limbs twitched wildly. Then, with one sudden jerk, it stopped. The Doctor nudged it with his toe. "Looks like it's dead. Don't think chipmunks normally do that." He pulled out the sonic and glanced at the readings. "Not good. Extremely very not good."

"What is?"

"This scan shows signs of a disease similar to Creutzfeldt-Jakobs syndrome, but also the markers of hydrophobia, more commonly known as rabies. And since it just bit me, that means—RUN!" He shouted, shoving the sonic in Bede's hands. "Take this and run. Find Luke, find River, find Gwen, but get away from me."


	4. Chapter 3

"There, that should do it." Luke glanced from River to the hole and back again. "Do you think it's big enough? I don't want to risk the whole wall caving in on us."

"I've had to squeeze into much smaller spaces."

"I'll go first," Luke bent over and wiggled through easily, quickly scanning the surroundings before turning back. "All's clear."

River's hair came through first, resembling a bushy hedgehog. In a minute, they were free.

"So, what now?' Luke asked. "We aren't going learn anything about the Blood Thief here."

"Not if we ask the people in charge. They're suspicious of strangers, especially ones who could claim their position. But others might be more open."

"Like Bede. "

"Smart boy. Let's split up and met at the TARDIS in a quarter hour. You do have a watch, don't you?"

Luke nodded. "But is that really a good idea? We have no idea what could be out there."

"That's what we're here to find out. " River pulled out her lipstick and refreshed her lips. "Don't tell me you can't handle it."

"I've faced Slitheen, Bane, a Gorgon, Sontarans, the Mona Lisa. But I had those adventures with my family and friends, people I trusted. If I got in danger, I could trust that someone would be there for me. Maybe that's not how you work, but it's what I'm used to. We don't have a time machine or guns or special training—just five kids, a metal dog, a supercomputer, and my mum with her sonic lipstick. But we've saved the world more times than I can remember, and all of us go home unharmed." Luke looked her in the eye. "Maybe you think I'm a kid who should go back and hide in the TARDIS. But I'm Luke Smith, son of Sarah Jane Smith. I saved the world on the day I was born, and I've made a habit of it since."

He turned and walked away without waiting for River to follow.

"Get away, stay away!"

"Why? What's wrong?" Bede asked. "It's just a chipmunk."

"No, no, it's not. Get away, run. Run as far as you can, because in a few minutes I wouldn't be me anymore, I'll be the Blood Thief." The Doctor closed Bede's fist around the screwdriver. "Run, because I'll be running after you, and I run fast."

Bede gulped again.

The Doctor's hand shook once.

Bede took off running towards the village, weaving through the long, windy grass. Behind him, he heard heavy breathing, muscles clenching and stiffening, and then—footsteps in his direction. There was no point in remaining silent now. "River! Gwen! Luke! Help! Help!"

Luke paused for a moment. Someone was yelling his name. "Who's there?"

"It's me…Bede," The words came in gasps and grunts. "Something's wrong. The Doctor got bit by a chipmunk, and now we're in huge trouble."

"A chipmunk?" Luke followed the sound towards its source. "How much trouble can one chipmunk be?"

Bede burst out of the meadow. "Here, take this. He said give it to you or River. He looked at it, said something about ray bees and a day's ease. Said he was becoming the Blood Thief. Here—"

Luke stared at the screwdriver. "This is not good. Not good at all. He'd never give that to a stranger unless something really bad was happening." He picked it off Bede's hand and stared at the readings. "I can't make sense of it at all. Maybe River could. River? River!"

Something moved just at the edge of their vision. "That's him. He's coming!" Bede gasped.

River ran up from another angle. "Well, that was unproductive. Hello Luke, Bede."

"The Doctor gave Bede his screwdriver," Luke handed it to River. "Do you know what these readings mean?"

"A necropsy scan—something died of a highly contagious disease, similar to rabies with other elements I don't quite recognize." River frowned. "Where were these readings from, Bede?"

"A chipmunk that bit the Doctor. Then it died and he started yelling at me, telling me to run."

"I'll have to tease him about that—" River did a double glance at the readings. "After we sort this out. Your village doesn't have any medicine for this, does it?"

"The Blood Thief is a legend. How could we stop it?"

"The TARDIS might have something in the infirmary, but I'm not sure we could get in. And if it's meant for humans, it might not work for him."

"River, what's going on?"

"It blocks leptin receptors while increasing ghrelin production. Other effects are myoclonic jerks, seizures, delirium, hallucinations, and changes in gait." River Song sighed as Bede stared at her. "All right, it turns him into a zombie. A very hungry, very fast zombie."

Luke gulped. "And do you have a plan?"

"All of the sudden, I'm the one coming up with the plans?"

"You're the adult here, I should think so."

"I thought you had plenty of experience."

"Not with zombies. Besides, is this really the best time to play mind games?" Luke yelled. "We have more important things to worry about."

Bede fumbled with his fingers. "The Doctor told me to find River, Luke and Gwen. I found Luke and River, but where's Gwen?"

Gwen wasn't sure exactly what she was supposed to be looking forward. If it was "something unusual," well, everything was unusual to her. After half an hour of fruitless circling, she saw the Doctor below.

"Doctor," she called. "Doctor, I couldn't find anything."

He didn't answer, so she glided in for a landing on the pile of bones. "Doctor?" she repeated. "There wasn't anything strange around here."

He was bent over something on the ground, chewing determinedly. "Little birdy?" He glanced up, eyes red-rimmed and limbs shaking. "Looks tasty!"

Gwen scuttled backward. "What are you saying?"

"Tasty little birdy. Come here. Just a little nibble!"

Gwen scrambled backwards, shaking in fear.


	5. Chapter 4

River and Luke stood in front of the TARDIS, gasping for breath. "So, how does this work? Clap our hands three times and say 'There's no place like the TARDIS?'" Luke coughed.

"Well, if I'm where I think I am," River snapped her fingers, smiling as the doors swung open. "Thank you, dear."

"That's not very secure." Luke remarked.

"Well, it won't work for just anyone." River smirked. "Now, did he tell you where the sickbay is yet?"

"Not quite."

"Well, it's a good thing I know where it is, then. Bede, come on, you'll be safer in here while we look for the medicine."

"Inside a spirit box?" Bede spat on the ground outside.

"It's not a spirit box," Luke held the door open. "It's a time machine that's bigger on the inside, that's all. Come on, we don't want you to get hurt."

Bede peered inside. "Wow!" His eyes widened. "If it's a spirit box, it's not like anything I've heard of before."

"Luke, come on and help me look. " River called. "Two pairs of eyes and all that!"

Gwen flapped desperately, gaining less than a foot of altitude with each stroke. "No, no!"

"Birds are a good source of protein, chicken a la wing," The Doctor jumped, trying to grab her by the wing." When he missed, he grabbed a slow-moving caterpillar off a branch and shoved it into his mouth, licking the green juice from his lips. "Grubs, grubs are good too."

"Help! Luke, somebody, help me!" Gwen called. All her military training regressed, buried under sheer panic.

"How are we going to get close enough to inject the antidote? I mean, if he's that hungry, won't he infect us first."

"That's why I'm going to do it. No arguments. I have an extra dosage if he infects me."

"But you said the antidote might be fatal to a human."

"I did. That's why I'm going to take that risk. Besides," River winked. "I never did get to show you how _my _lipstick works."

The TARDIS! Gwen gasped in relief as the blue box appeared below her. But the Doctor was closing the distance. "Luke!" she screamed. "Let me in!"

Someone was already outside—that woman with the big hair. River, Gwen thought. "River, let me in."

"Land on top of the TARDIS. I have everything under control."

"Really?" Gwen panted. "He's coming."

"I know." River pulled a gold tube from her vest and ran it over her lips. "Now I'm ready."

"What good is that?"

"Just watch me."

The Doctor stumbled into the clearing. "I'm starving."

"I know, Sweetie." River spread her arms. "And I suppose I'm first on the menu."

He paused for a moment. "Rose? What are you doing here?"

"I'm not Rose. I'm River."

But the hunger was too strong. He picked up speed, racing towards her. When he was centimeters away, River stepped to the side, planting a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

The Doctor turned, trying to sink his teeth into her face. Instead, he staggered past, falling into the soft grass.

River nudged him with her boot. "Don't worry, he's out cold. You can come out now, Luke . And Bede too, if he wants."

Gwen stared at her. "What was that?"

"Hallucinogenic lipstick. Never leave home without it." River pulled a syringe from her pocket, uncapped the needle, and sank it into the Doctor's right arm. "He should wake up just fine in a quarter hour. It wasn't on the lips, after all."

Luke stepped out of the TARDIS. "He didn't get you, did he?"

"Oh, not in the least. Where's Bede?" River asked.

"He ran off as soon as I opened the door. I think we scared him a bit." Luke glanced up at Gwen. "You okay?"

Gwen hopped off the roof and inside the TARDIS, disappearing down the hallway.

"Maybe I should talk with her," Luke turned to follow, but River held him back.

"Help me get him inside. While we're waiting for him to wake up, I'll use the screwdriver to make sure there's no other carriers of the virus around."

"Good plan."

"Something tastes disgusting," The Doctor moaned. "Was I eating apples again?"

"Not exactly. Good to see you're yourself again," Luke nodded.

"What do you mean, I'm always myself."

"You were chasing Gwen to eat her."

"Ah, yes, I see what you mean." The Doctor frowned. "I didn't succeed, did I?"

"No, just frightened her a bit. She's in her room. River went out to make sure there's no more rabid squirrels around. "

"It wasn't a squirrel, and it wasn't rabid." The Doctor felt inside his pocket. "And where's my sonic screwdriver?"

"You gave it to Bede. River has it right now. "

"Ah, River. What do you think of her?"

Luke shrugged. "She's your friend."

"Yes, but I keep meeting her in the wrong order. It's not like I had much of a choice in the matter. At least, I haven't had one yet."

"No, and you never will," River walked in through the door. "Everything's back to normal out there. The 'Blood Thief' is utterly vanquished. So I think I'll be off now. Appointments to make, promises to keep."

"I think you're forgetting something," The Doctor held out his hand expectantly. "My screwdriver, please?"

"Well, it was worth a try," River muttered. "See you next time, Doctor?"

"No hints?"

"Just one. The next time you see me, you'll walk in the back door and I'll slap you for something you haven't done yet."

"Okay, I look forward to it." The Doctor grinned.

River looked back for one moment. "Luke, keep an eye on him. You never know what he'll be up to next. "

"I'm up for anything," Luke smiled. "But I think I'll go check on Gwen, see if she's all right." He wandered down the hall, pausing for a moment outside the sliding door. "Gwen, can I come in?"

"Luke, is that you?" Gwen called. "Come in."

Luke slipped the door open. For a moment, he stared at the branches waving just above his head. At a second glance, he noticed the 2-meter tree was rising from a low planter, with Gwen nestled among the crimson leaves. He took a step closer, intrigued by a patch of dandelion yellow under her wing.

"Hey Luke," she mumbled. "What are you doing here?"

"Just thought you might want to talk. What are you holding?"

Gwen held it out. "The tag says' Simba.' What is a Simba?"

"It's from a movie. Maybe we'll watch it someday. I think Clyde has the DVD, I think."

"Who's Clyde?"

"Oh, he's my best mate. One time, he got cursed by an alien totem pole. It made us all hate him. Me, my mum, our friend Rani, even his own mum."

Gwen scowled. "That's not nice."

"No, it's not. But it also wasn't our fault. It wasn't anybody's fault, because we were being controlled by something else. Gwen, sometimes people can't help themselves. My mum's been hypnotized so many times, but I can't blame her for what she did then. "

"And the Doctor?" Gwen hopped further out. "That wasn't his fault either?"

"No, it wasn't. And he's sorry. Gwen, he's very sorry."

"He doesn't normally eat his friends?"

Luke bit back a laugh. "No, he doesn't. Trust him, okay. I've seen him save the world. But he also cares about ordinary people. Let me tell you about my mum's wedding."

NEXT TIME ON: THE LAST AND THE ONLY

**Remembrance of the Lost**


End file.
